early morning
by natodiangelo
Summary: Things really aren't how he had expected them to be.


It's early when Gintoki wakes up.

The sky outside is still a motley of colors, the remains of sunrise smudged against the horizon. The blankets are warm and comfortable and he really can't pull himself to do much more than roll over.

He isn't sure he'll ever get used to this – _this_ being many, many things, but in general just _Hijikata Toushirou_.

Hijikata looks different while asleep. Softer. More vulnerable. His face is smooth and his body relaxed and Gintoki could probably watch him sleep forever and not get bored. There's just so much to _see_. His eyelashes fluttering, his steady breaths with the faint snores and the slow rise and fall of his chest. His hair is a mess around his head and before Gintoki can think about what he's doing he reaches forward and smoothes it down. His fingers linger across his cheek until his chest feels so tight he has to move.

He carefully removes himself from the blankets and stands up. It's early but the morning is warm, so he doesn't mourn the bed for too long. He gives Hijikata one last glance before leaving the room to head to the kitchen.

Gintoki isn't a coffee person. Definitely not. It's bitter and always too hot for him. Hijikata, on the other hand, is _definitely_ a coffee person, and so Gintoki starts the pot for him like Hijikata has instructed (two scoops, fill with water to the third line).

Coffee's only redeeming quality is the scent, in Gintoki's opinion. It's a calming smell, and he wished it tasted the same.

He sits down at the table to wait for it to brew.

Things really aren't how he had expected them to be.

Hijikata is probably thing number one on that list. Never would Gintoki have thought they'd get together – they were too different and never got along. But somehow they worked. Hijikata's determined focus balanced out Gintoki's tendency to wander – Hijikata was the rock that grounded him, and he was the wind that helped Hijikata fly.

He never expected Hijikata to like him back, however. That was a surprise. A good surprise, of course, but a surprise all the same.

It had been years since when they'd first gotten together. Years, and Gintoki still marveled at waking up in the same bed, was still amazed every time they kissed or touched. A part of him had always thought of it as a dream – some teenage boy's crush-fueled fantasy that took on a life of its own.

It wasn't a dream. Gintoki didn't think he could _ever_ come up with someone like Hijikata.

The coffeepot beeps, pulling him from his thoughts abruptly. It takes him a moment to come back to himself enough to stand, and once he's up he makes his way back to the bedroom.

Hijikata is still sound asleep, arm laying across Gintoki's side of the bed, hair once again tossed all around. He can't help smiling, he really can't, as he approaches the bed.

"Oi, Toushi. Wake up." He gently rolls Hijikata onto his back, pushing the hair behind his ears. Hijikata blinks up at him for a moment before closing his eyes again.

"The hell're you waking me up for," He mumbles, more a statement than a question. Gintoki smacks him lightly on the arm.

"Your beautiful boyfriend makes you coffee and you just want to _sleep?_ I'm offended."

"Good." Even if Hijikata hadn't smiled while he said it, Gintoki knew he meant no harm.

"Just get your ass up." Gintoki says. He pulls back the blankets and throws them to the end of the bed.

"Alright, alright." Hijikata sits up and rubs at one eye.

"I think you owe me." Gintoki says, crossing his arms. Hijikata frowns at him, standing up.

"For what?"

"For being such a good boyfriend."

"You woke me up early."

"I made you coffee."

Hijikata is easy to win over. "Fine. What do you want?"

Gintoki pretends to think it over, hand on chin, before replying, "A kiss."

"That's all?" Hijikata leans in and puts one hand on Gintoki's cheek, pulling him in for a kiss. "There."

"Interest is awfully high these days. I don't think just one is going to cut it."

"Come here."

(The coffee is cold when they finally make it to the kitchen, but Gintoki doesn't regret it one bit.)


End file.
